Camera lenses are never perfect. Some artefacts can happen in the images while capturing a scene. One of these artefacts is known as chromatic aberration. Chromatic aberration is the phenomenon of different colors focusing at different distances from a lens as illustrated by FIG. 1. It produces soft overall images, and color fringing at high-contrast edges, like an edge between black and white. The strength of this aberration varies with different lens attitude.
This distortion is corrected by very complex lens designs called apochromatic lenses (APO). But these designs are very expensive and occur to other problems like loss of exposure or bad Modulation Transfer Function (MTF). There are also some software solutions on the market. But they only do a “postproduction” correction on a computer. Moreover they only work with still images and to find out a satisfying correction, a lot of try and error tests are necessary. This is very time-consuming.